Hannah
Hannah *'Number': 5930 *'Class': GWR 4900 "Hall" *'Designer': Charles Collett *'Build date': 1933 *'Configuration': 4-6-0 *'Arrived on the DR': 1968 Hannington Hall, known by everybody as Hannah, is a mixed traffic steam locomotive who lives on the Dark Railway. Bio Hannah was built at Swindon Works in 1933, to the successful "Hall" design by Charles Collett. She mainly worked in the west country, often hauling services between Bristol and Exeter. In 1962, she was withdrawn from Worcester shed, and taken to Bristol for onward transit to a scrapyard. However, a friendly diesel engine saved her life by taking her to Swindon, where the diesel had learned that a group of enthusiasts wished to purchase a Hall for preservation were in that area. It is for this reason that Hannah has no problem with diesel locomotives. The group, fashioning themselves as the "Western Locomotive Group", began to restore her to operational condition, but soon, key members of the group lost interest in her, as the restoration was taking a long time. In December 1967, another group of Great Western enthusiasts put an ex-GWR Castle Class on the market, and approached this group for first refusal. In order to raise the capital for the Castle, the WLG put Hannah up for sale, in her half-restored condition. By March, they had found a buyer: Mr Dark , of the Dark Railway. He brought Hannah to Gothland Works and had her restored to fully operational order, with her finally being ready to enter traffic in June 1968. Hannah was rostered to help Dave with his work, using a rota system, ensuring that both engines got a decent amount of maintenance and rest between jobs. Within her first few weeks on the line, Hannah began to notice strange occurrences when she took goods trains: One train seemed to have been marshalled together all by itself, and one evening, she heard the sounds of steam engines moving around at the Industrial Estate. Dave suggested that she might be being haunted by Pogo , but Hannah angrily rejected this idea. It all came to a head one foggy evening, when she felt herself being pushed from the rear of her train whilst stationary in Gasworks Tunnel . Frightened, she ran back to Merecombe Sheds in hysterics, finally beleiving that she was being haunted. Abomination quickly proved her and Dave wrong, by showing them that Ed and Sid , old friends of Dave's, had stowed away to the railway due to fears of being scrapped. Persona Hannah knows the importance of hard work, and rarely shys away from her jobs. She is a logical thinker, and always tries to find a reasonable and plausible explaination for problems. She is one of the few steam engines who openly accepts diesels. She is very committed to her friends, and has found herself becoming more and more attracted to a certain steam engine on the Railway... Livery Hannah is painted in British Railways Green with Late Crest. Before this, she would have presumably worn various versions of Great Western Green. Basis Hannah is based on a GWR 4900 Hall Class 4-6-0. Hinderton Hall is another member of this class. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 5 - Haunted Hannah and Ed and Sid (does not speak) Trivia * Category:Steam locomotives Category:Dark Railway locomotives Category:4-6-0